Childlike
by MidnightEmber
Summary: One-shot! Shuichi realizes that Yuki only cares about one person and it isn't him. Who will comfort Shuichi now?


Gravitation One-Shot

Pairing: Shuichi/Tohma

Disclaimer: Only one person owns Gravitation and it isn't me!

**Childlike**

He'd known it. He'd known it all along yet chose not to believe it. He felt that his deep love for Yuki could overcome Yuki's coldness and make him open up even just slightly, allowing Shuichi a even a tiny space in his heart. Yet he had been wrong. Yuki never cared. He had only used Shuichi because he was convenient. Convenience, yes that was all that Yuki cared about well that and his beloved sensei. Yet Shuichi had hoped that there was room in his heart to allow even a small space for Shuichi. Looking up, Shuichi felt the tears start up again as he remembered what occurred only hours ago.

*******************************************Flashback***********************************************

"_Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Let's go out today!" Shuichi shouted excitedly while bursting into Yuki's study. _

"_I'm busy brat go annoy someone who cares." Yuki growled._

"_Aww~ but Yuki we never go anywhere anymore and it can't be healthy for you to be here in this study all the time. You haven't even left the apartment in several days!" Shuichi complained hanging off his lover._

"_I have a deadline." Yuki and Shuichi said at the same time. Yuki glared at Shuichi shoving him to the ground._

"_Yuki all you have done since we returned from New York is sit in this study. Stop brooding over what happened in the past! What about me? Aren't I more important than your precious sensei?"_

"_Get a grip brat! You could never replace sensei!" Yuki shouted before kicking him painfully from the study. _

_Shuichi fell to the ground outside the study and curled into a ball of physical and emotional pain. After a while Shuichi felt his heart rip in half and began to sob as he made his way to the front door. _

*****************************************End Flashback********************************************

After the first hour of crying and running to nowhere in particular Shuichi had ceased crying yet continued to walk aimlessly through the streets of Tokyo with no particular place to go. He didn't even recognize what district he was in all that mattered was that Yuki no longer cared.

"Shindo-san?" a voice called from the road. Shuichi turned to see his boss, Tohma Seguchi stepping out of his car. Without realizing where he was running he had ended up in front of the NG building at ten o'clock at night.

"Did you forget something again, Shindo-san?" Tohma said. Obviously he'd had a late night and was only just leaving for home.

"No...I just...I was walking and ended up here...I guess." Shuichi answered keeping his eyes locked on the ground in front of him. Shuichi really didn't feel like telling his boss how bad his relationship with Yuki was at the moment so he tried to avoid the topic altogether.

"You should get home before you catch a cold." Shuichi remained where he was not hearing a word that his boss had uttered.

"Shindo-san, get in the car before you catch a cold." Tohma ordered. Shuichi finally listened and awkwardly stepped into his boss's car.

"I shall take you back to Eiri's apartment-"

"No! I...don't want to go back there." Shuichi said leaning against the window. Tohma looked at him, concern hidden behind his usual smiling face. _What could possibly have occurred between them this time? _Tohma watched as Shuichi continued to stare vacantly out of the window and into the city. Obviously whatever had occured was disasterous this time.

"Very well then, you may stay with me until you decide to tell me what has occurred between you and Eiri. Does that suit you?" Tohma asked while driving. Tohma took Shuichi's silence as a yes and began to head to his apartment. Once they had arrived at the building, Tohma continuously glanced back at Shuichi making sure that he hadn't stopped walking or turned the wrong way in his dazed state.

"Seguchi-san, don't you live with Mika-san?" Shuichi asked cautiously only just realizing where they were as Tohma began to unlock the door.

Tohma unlocked the door laughing lightly. "Mika-san and I divorced several months ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried into your personal life."

"Don't worry it was my fault anyway. I couldn't make her happy and was too focused on another person. If anything it has lifted a great burden off my shoulders" Tohma said happily.

Shuichi nodded feeling awkward and entered the apartment. It was large, much larger than the apartment he shared with Yuki. Looking around he noted a lounge room, dining room, study, kitchen, bathroom and three bedrooms one of which was converted into a music room. Every room was lavishly decorated and clean making it appear to be newly renovated.

"Seguchi-san, this isn't an apartment it's a house!" Shuichi exclaimed.

"Indeed it does appear that way, doesn't it? Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Umm...yeah I have. I ate...with Yuki at his apartment." Shuichi said continuing to stare at Tohma's apartment. Tohma watched Shuichi as he walked quietly around the room. _His apartment, not our apartment?_

"Shindo-san you may sleep in here then tonight. I shall provide you with a spare pair of my pyjamas so you can sleep comfortably and also so I can wash your clothes for tomorrow." Shuichi nodded as he followed Tohma into the other bedroom. It wasn't heavily decorated and only had a double bed and wardrobe inside however it was more than enough for Shuichi in his current state.

"Thank you Seguchi-san." He said.

Tohma handed him his pyjamas and left Shuichi to change. Sighing to himself, Shuichi stripped only to cringe at the bruise that was now noticeable on his right side. Shuichi handed his clothes to Tohma who was in the kitchen and turned to go back to his allocated room.

"Shindo-san you know where everything is? Very well however you may wake up whenever you feel like it tomorrow since neither of us has work." Shuichi looked back at Tohma and couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you" With that Shuichi returned to his room and collapsed into a fitful sleep completely consumed by dreams of Yuki.

*********************************************************************************************************

Tohma walked into his own bedroom after eating a small dinner and placing Shuichi's clothes in the washing machine hoping they would be dry by tomorrow morning. Changing, he climbed into his king sized bed and lay there with his eyes open. From down the hall Tohma could hear Shuichi crying in his sleep.

_What occurred between them to leave Shindo-san in such a state of mind?_

Tohma felt his lids closing and allowed himself to fall into the darkness of sleep.

*********************************************************************************************************

Shuichi woke to the blinding sunlight entering the room. _Darn I forgot to close the curtains last night._ Sighing, he rolled over and realized that he wasn't sleeping next to Yuki but was on a double bed alone. Sitting up in a hurry, he looked around the room as memories of last night returned to him. O_h that's right I'm staying at Tohma's house._ With care he climbed out of bed and tripped on the rug that was by the bed landing heavily on the ground. _I hope I didn't wake Tohma like I normally do with Yuki._ Shuichi glanced worriedly at the door waiting for Tohma to walk in grumbling about waking him up yet it never happened. Relieved he stood and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Shindo-san." Tohma said happily as he sat eating breakfast.

"Good morning." Shuichi answered. He blushed realizing that Tohma was an early bird and that he probably heard him fall over the rug however Tohma didn't mention anything and continued with breakfast indicating that he should do the same. After breakfast, Tohma looked at Shuichi with stern yet caring eyes. "Shuichi I must ask why you don't desire to return to Eiri's apartment."

"I'm just a replacement, no not even that." Shuichi almost whispered in sadness.

_Replacement? He must be referring to Yuki Kitazawa. _"Well that explains a lot. Do you wish to stay here then?" Tohma asked.

"Only if I wouldn't be a trouble to you, Seguchi-san." Shuichi said hurriedly.

"No trouble at all however I must ask now that you call me Tohma instead."

"Alright then you can call me Shuichi or Shu-chan...It doesn't really bother me!" Tohma smiled at the sudden return of Shuichi's bubbly energy.

"Very well then Shuichi we shall have to make a trip to Eiri's apartment to collect you belongings."

Shuichi nodded not even caring that he would have to face Yuki again as Tohma opened the door as they both headed for Yuki's apartment.

*********************************************************************************************************

Yuki was asleep as he heard the door to his apartment door open. Grumbling at the thought that it might be his brat, he climbed out of bed and opened the door to find his ex-brother-in-law standing in his lounge room.

"What are you doing here Seguchi." Yuki growled.

Tohma turned around to see Yuki standing in the doorway leading into his bedroom.

"I'm here with Shuichi actually." He answered without any other explanation.

"Oh about time that brat came back."

"I didn't come back though. I'm only here to collect my belongings. Then I'm leaving." Shuichi said leaving the kitchen with a bag that was slightly full. Continuing, he made his way into the bedroom where all of his clothes were still covering the floor messily. Shuichi ignored the look of anger on Yuki's face as he picked up his belongings having already collected his videos and CD's from the lounge room and his cup from the kitchen. Tohma remained standing in the lounge room watching as Yuki glared at his ex-lover.

"So you're leaving me? That's fine I'll just find someone to replace you." Yuki said lighting a cigarette.

"Have fun with that." Shuichi couldn't say anything else as he walked past Yuki with Tohma leading the way out of the apartment.

Tohma smiled at the shocked Eiri Yuki before saying his goodbyes and leaving him behind to follow Shuichi to the elevator.

"I knew I didn't mean anything to him yet I still tried." Shuichi said as he began to cry. The elevator doors closed firmly in front of them as it began to move down to the ground floor.

In the elevator, Tohma wrapped his arms around Shuichi. "You have other people who care for you as well Shuichi. Don't forget that."

Shuichi looked up at Tohma through teary eyes and took in the full meaning of Tohma's words. He wasn't truly talking about everyone just himself. Tohma liked Shuichi and that was why he had divorced his wife. All the information fell neatly into place. This fact explained a lot of things especially why he had checked the Bad Luck's progress every single day or even when Shuichi was in trouble. Tohma had always been there for him even when he was suffering with Yuki. As the elevator reached ground floor Tohma released Shuichi and walked out of the apartment block with Shuichi in tow who was smiling. He quickly ran to walk beside Tohma taking his hand secretly in his as they walked to the car. Someone was really watching out for Shuichi and he had been completely oblivious to it until now.

*********************************************************************************************************

Yuki and Shuichi's break up had been all over the news the following morning however instead of being upset Shuichi was in his usual bubbly mood when his band saw him. They were all shocked to see Shuichi in such a good mood since the break up and for once he had been on time.

"Shuichi what happened? I thought that you would be bawling your eyes out" K said.

"Especially since you claimed you loved Yuki completely." Suguru commented.

"Oh I was the one who broke up with him so why would I be upset?" Shuichi answered.

"Well how about the reports in the papers, Shu?" Hiro asked.

"Those? I asked Tohma to have the stories released tomorrow but oh well I guess he was just desperate to get it over with." Everyone stopped at this comment. Tohma had helped Shuichi over his beloved Eiri Yuki? The end of the world had to be nearing.

"Hey can we get started with practice. I want it to be perfect for the concert tonight so I can impress someone new." Shuichi said happily.

They nodded at Shuichi's determination to work and slowly moved to begin practice there was only one question on everyone's mind. _Who was the mystery person that Shuichi loved more than Yuki?_

*********************************************************************************************************

Shuichi was actually ready for the concert. He had practiced all evening to be ready for this moment. Now he was going to impress the one person that he could love more than Yuki not that he had thought that was possible at the time however emotions change. Shuichi ran on stage and greeted his fans checking that everyone he had sent a ticket to were present and smiled as he began the concert with The Rage Beat.

Tohma watched as Shuichi performed and wondered why he had asked for Eiri to attend this concert as well especially since Shuichi had told him that it was defiantly over between them. Eiri sat beside him watching his ex-lover dance and sing for his numerous fans one of which was now Eiri himself. As the song ended Shuichi began talking to his fans about love including them in the concert as much as possible.

"I wrote this song for my current lover. This is Childlike!" he introduced.

It seems you make me feel quite childlike  
You bring out something that seemed long gone  
Cause every time that you're around  
I forget to come back down

It's like I've never seen this before  
It's like a wave that's rushing to shore  
And every time that you're around  
I forget to come back down

I can't speak, stars at my feet  
This feeling's taking me over  
Open sky, you and I  
This feeling's taken me

Could you be something I imagined  
My definition of perfection  
Cause every time that you're around  
I forget to come back down

I can't speak, stars at my feet  
This feeling's taking me over  
Open sky, you and I  
This feeling's taken me

Every time that you're around  
I forget to come back down  
Every time that you're around  
I forget to come back down

I can't speak, stars at my feet  
This feeling's taking me over  
Open sky, you and I  
This feeling's taken me

Tohma listened to the entire song and realized why he had been asked to come and also Yuki. Turning he watched as Yuki was glancing around trying to figure out who this 'new lover' of Shuichi's was. If he ever figured it out it would cause all hell to break loose but Tohma was prepared to fight his own battles as well as Shuichi's. Tohma could tell that Yuki felt pain as he watched Shuichi declare his love to someone other than him however he didn't pity him. For once in his life Tohma was glad that he had helped Shuichi instead of Eiri Yuki. He watched as Shuichi looked directly at him and smiled a warm bubbly smile.

"I love you to Shu-chan." He whispered to himself as he left the V.I.P. area to wait for his lover.

*********************************************************************************************************

Shuichi left the stage followed by Hiro and Suguru. Both members had been waiting patiently to talk to their vocalist about his 'new lover' ever since he had told them that afternoon dring the practice about the song.

"Shuichi, who is this 'new lover'?" Hiro asked

"Please tell me that you haven't returned to Yuki-san again." Suguru said.

"Not exactly..."

"I better hope not otherwise then he would be cheating on me." A voice called.

Walking outside they came face to face with their boss. Hiro stared while Suguru fainted, falling heavily to the floor. Shuichi ran over and jumped energetically into Tohma Seguchi's arms. Hiro watched awkwardly as both his best friend and his boss kissed softly yet passionately.

"Well...as long as your happy Shu." Hiro said after a minute of his jaw lying on the ground. Suguru was still unconscious after fainting for a second time.

Saying their goodbyes, Tohma and Shuichi walked over to Tohma's car. Silence followed their trip back to the apartment and continued until they finally closed the door.

"Well Shuichi what do you want to do now?" Tohma wondered cautiously in case he was mistaken.

"Do you even have to ask?" Shuichi said kissing him gently on the lips and allowing Tohma to drag him into his room.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Well I did say I was in a Shuichi/Tohma mood and that I would write a one-shot for it to get it out of my system and here it is! Yay! However I didn't expect it to be this long...hehe oh well I got the pairing out of my system with this so now I can concentrate on my other Gravi-fanfic! The song is Childlike by Rogue Traders. **

**Wah I really hated reading this after I'd finished with it... I must say I enjoy writing Yuki/Shuichi much more! Thanks to everyone who reviews!!! **

**~MidnightEmber~**


End file.
